


Just Sing To Me

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy Birthday Oscraque!, M/M, Neymar singing, Neyscar fluff, USA vs Brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more than Neymar singing to Oscar. Total Neyscar fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know, it's short and it actually hurts. But hopefully the cuteness makes up for it and all. Enjoy!

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Oscraque. Happy birthday to you!" 

Oscar smiled as he heard the message. He had played this over and over since he found it when he woke up. This was probably his one thousandth time listening to it.

The message had to be taken at 1 in the morning, USA time that is. Neymar sounded groggy but ecstatic at the same time. On a pure victory rush, but tired from running the whole pitch over and over. It was one of those things only Neymar could do and it made Oscar glad all over again that he knew him.

He played it again, listening to Neymar sing. If only he could be at his side right now, Oscar would make him sing any and every song that came to his mind. See his lips move and feel his chest vibrate from his nice voice. And when Neymar would ask for a reason, Oscar would remind him that it's his birthday, but it's not like he would need the reason anyway.

Oscar turned the message off and looked at his phone. It was 13:05 his time, so it had to be 7 in the morning for Neymar. Hopefully the younger wouldn't bite his head off over the phone because he was definitely not a morning person. Oscar was forced to learn the hard way after sharing a room with him for so long. He could still feel the pillow hitting his head if he really thought about it.

The phone rang once and that's all it took for Neymar to pick up. A rustling in the background made it known he was still in bed, making Oscar wince.

"Sorry for waking you up so early," Oscar instantly said into the phone. "I just wanted to say thank you for saying Happy Birthday so late at night."

A chuckle came from the other line and Oscar had to look at his phone for a moment to see if he dialed the right number. Or if the alien race that made great footballers finally came back and replaced his Neymar with a clone. A bad one too.

"What do you mean late? Did you see the time it came in?" 

Oscar nodded but frowned to himself on that action. He only did silly stuff like that when Neymar was around him. Just goes to show the effect the guy has on him.

"Yeah, it was 1 in the morning in the US when you sent it."

Neymar laughed again. Did he want Oscar to prematurely get wrinkles?

"No, it was at 11pm. I made sure the first thing I did after the match was call you. Y'know, after changing. So I had a good amount of sleep. Did you have your finger over the text on your phone again?"

Once again he laughed but Oscar just blushed. 

His face was already as red as a Liverpool kit when he asked, "The first thing?"

"Yeah, you were the first thing. Well . . . person, really. I can't let my Oscraque not know he's loved. So I had to be the first person who called."

Oscar smiled a smile only someone very much in love would smile. He felt just, if not more, as happy as that.  
"Thank you, Ney. You know I love you."

"Of course! How else would I know that you're acting like a little kid right now?"

"How'd you know?" Oscar shouted, whipping his head around, suddenly fearing his security. And from Neymar of all people.

"I didn't until now!" Neymar laughed into the phone. He tried to catch his breath but he continued to laugh, making the cycle continue quickly.

"Forget what I said, I hate you."

"What?" Neymar asked when he could properly talk again. "You can't hate me."

"Yes, I can. And I'm doing it right now." 

"But I was only joking! I didn't mean it!"

Oscar's end went silent, not even a breath was heard from the baby-faced man. 

"Seriously, Oscar. What can I do?"

Oscar thought about it for a moment. He wasn't going to let Neymar get away with something easy, no matter how much his stupid heart would continue to yell it in his ear.

"Sing something to me," Oscar said plainly after much thought.

It was Neymar's turn to go silent, making Oscar much more proud of his decision.

"But it took me forever to get a good take of me singing Happy Birthday to you! We'll be here all day!"

"I wouldn't mind. I have nothing planned for today so you can start now."

"I'm starting to hate you. Really, I am. But then I can't because I see your face everywhere. Why do you have such a cute face?"

"For situations like this. Plus, you didn't even pretend to start singing."

"You're so straightforward with everything. Fine, I'll sing."

Oscar soaked in every little syllable that came out of Neymar's mouth. Sometimes, Neymar would stop right in the middle and just randomly start talking to Oscar about anything and everything. Oscar didn't mind it though, he has been used to this very long time ago. Possibly ever since they could play for Brazil.

"Thank you," Oscar whispered, the smile back on his face. "This has to be my best birthday gift."

"Only the best for my Oscraque," Neymar whispered back, happy to have someone like this man in his life.

"I love you."

"And I love you more than anything. You better not ever forget that." The door on Neymar's end opened and a conversion quickly started and ended over something. "I think I need to go."

Oscar sighed. He would stall. Just for a few moments, so he could continue to hear Neymar's voice.  
"Who was that?"

"Hulk," Neymar responded, with not as much happiness in his voice as before. "He said that I should start packing because the plane will be leaving in a few hours." 

"Oh," Oscar murmured.

"Yeah," Neymar said back. A silence settled between the two. Neither one wanted it to be there but it was better than hanging up.

"I'll call you later, Oscar," Neymar spoke, filing the silence. "Second I get back to Barcelona."

"Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart."

"Bye, Ney."

"Talk to you later, Oscar." 

The line soon went dead and Oscar turned off his phone, thinking of all the songs Neymar sang to him.

They were either his favourite ones or ones about love that lasts forever. Either Neymar pays attention to every little detail, or he's a very lucky person. 

In the end though, this had to be the highlight of a great birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Did you wipe a tear from the cuteness? No? I wasn't good at romance anyway. Comment and all that if you want. 8)


End file.
